ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Arctiguana
Freezelizard |ultimate form = Ultimate Articguana}} Articguana is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Ben as Articguana Articguana's appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. In Ultimate Alien, Articguana had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Articguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Articguana has clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a white shell. He has four pointed fins instead of three. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes on his face do not go through his mouth anymore, instead going around his mouth. The spikes on his face are now on his chin. His gills are no longer visible. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. When 11-year old Ben was in 16-year old Ben's body, his voice was slightly higher. 11-year-old Articguana has sleeves with white cuffs and his leg is white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. His chest is not covered, so his gills are visible. His eyes are connected by the black stripe. The spikes are still on his face. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left wrist. Albedo as Negative Articguana Negative Articguana looks exactly like 16 year old Articguana, except that he has grey skin and his clothing is red instead of white. His eyes are red. His Ultimatrix symbol is located on his chest. Articguana de Albedo.PNG|Albedo as Negative Articguana Powers and Abilities Similar to Big Chill, Articguana is capable of firing a long-range freeze ray that isolates targets in ice on contact, cold enough to freeze molten lava. The ray can create a icy path that he can skate across in a snowboard-like fashion. Articguana can survive in any sub-freezing temperatures. Articguana also has the ability to breath underwater. As shown in For a Few Brains More, Articguana can use his breath as a means of quickly hovering himself (along with anyone holding on to him) across the ground. Weaknesses If Articguana uses his ice breath too much, he'll need to catch up his breath before using it to freeze things again. History Omniverse Ben *In Hot Stretch: **Articguana froze the lava created by the Kraaho. *In Ben Again: **Articguana battled Eon and Eon's Servants. He was used by 11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body. *In Collect This: **Articguana is used to fight Simian and Deefus Veeblepister. Albedo *In For a Few Brains More: **Negative Articguana gave chase to Ben, Rook and Max. He goes Ultimate once he catches up. Appearances Ben 10 Omniverse By 16 Year Old Ben *''Hot Stretch'' (first appearance) *''Ben Again'' (11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body) *''Collect This'' By Albedo *''For a Few Brains More'' Online Games Articguana_OVVG.jpeg|16 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) 11_Articguana_OVVG.jpg|11 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Articguana is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Articguana is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Toys Ultimate Alien *4" Articguana Trivia *The spelling of Articguana has only one "c," although some misspell it "Arcticguana", as the word "Arctic" is occasionally pronounced "ar-tic." *Articguana, like Spitter, is the result of re-purposing (and re-coloring) one of Upchuck's concept arts. *In Omniverse, whenever Articguana speaks, a windy sound is heard. *In the DS and 3DS version of the'' Ben 10 Omniverse Video Game'' and Ben 10 Omniverse 2, Articguana walks on two legs rather than four. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males